


The Daily Adventures of Midgand High School

by Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas



Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Smut, F/F, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, magivelanor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 19:37:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas/pseuds/Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas
Summary: After being kicked out of her apartment, Eleanor finds compassion in the most unexpected of places.





	1. Chapter 1

Discipline. If there was one word that described the duties of Eleanor Hume, one of the highest ranking members of the student council disciplinary team called the Exorcists, it was discipline. No matter what they did, be it busting people for smoking, or for arriving late or cheating on a test, in the end, it all came down to the same principle. With proper discipline, like the founder of their council, Teresa Linares, liked to put it, everything was possible. When the misfit students saw what happened to those who dragged the good name of their school through the mud, they’d learn to behave, or be punished severely.   
  
Out of all the students in the school, there was one in particular that stood out like a sore thumb. Her name was Magilou; or officially in the records, she was known as Magillanica Lou Mayvin; but everyone, teachers included, were simply calling her Magilou. The self proclaimed witch was always up to something, and no matter what actions the council tried, nothing seemed to work. Simply kicking her out wasn’t an option, as she was the adopted daughter of one of the founding members of the school, vice-principal Melchior Mayvin. Not only that, but somehow she also had the highest average on test scores. For someone who bragged about not bothering to study, it was a miracle to say the least. It also drove the most hard working students up the wall.   
  
Eleanor Hume just so happened to be one such student.   
  
Magilou’s reign of terror had just started to show signs of quieting down, but as fate would have it, the quiet didn’t last for very long. As a new exchange student had arrived at their school named Velvet Crowe, Magilou had been reinvigorated. Even a bigger mystery than Magilou’s talent when it came to tests was the fact that only after being at the school for a few weeks, the two had been seen holding hands. How the rebellious punk and someone who couldn’t keep her mouth shut, let alone stand still for a single second, got along baffled everyone. Most of all, the student council. For a moment, they thought the threat had been contained for now, only for it to emerge stronger than ever before.   
  
“You can’t send me there!” Eleanor slammed her hands on a desk, strong enough for the wood to crack just a tiny bit. “I was the one to go there last week too, so why me?”   
  
Teresa let out a long, clearly disappointed sigh. Taking off one of her silky gloves, she rubbed her forehead for a moment before slowly opening her eyes to look at Eleanor. “Because I’m above such matters. There aren’t many of us here in the first place and you know just as well as I do that we can’t simply send Oscar down there.”   
  
Eleanor turned to look at the painfully formal young man standing beside Teresa. The half-siblings always seemed to stick next to each other, so it wasn’t a surprise to see Teresa defending him once more. “Yes, yes, I understand that. I mean you can’t send a boy to the women’s bathroom, but…”   
  
“But what?” Teresa interrupted; her voice so cold that it made the younger woman visibly shiver.   
  
“N-Nothing,” Eleanor bowed her head down and grabbed a mop and a bucket with her. “I’ll see you two back home, then. It’s your turn to cook tonight, right Oscar?”   
  
“Yes. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure to leave something for you, too.” Oscar smiled back at Eleanor, waving until she disappeared. The sounds of her footsteps echoed in the now mostly empty hallways as she ascended towards the lower levels. When it was all quiet, Oscar turned to look at his sister. “Shouldn’t we just tell her? I feel bad for keeping her in the shadows.”   
  
Teresa flashed Oscar a rarely seen smile. “Don’t worry, I’ll handle it. You simply play your part and I’ll do the hard part. You’ve never been good at delivering the bad news, after all.”   
  
*   
  
Eleanor wanted to protest, but she knew that it’d only end up  hurting her in the long run. With her being the newest and the youngest member of the council, she was very much at the bottom of the food chain. Perhaps it was unfitting for someone in such a shiningly bright, white uniform to lower themselves into cleaning up graffiti and other obscenities from the bathrooms, but someone had to do it.   
  
Just as Eleanor was about to open the door to the women’s bathroom, it flung open on its own. Just like a sign of a bad omen, it just so happened to be the infamous duo. Hugging the muscular and tattooed woman like a koala, Magilou turned her head to meet her gaze with Eleanor’s. By this point, public displays of affection were nothing new, but with Magilou, it rarely stopped at mere hand holding or smooching.   
  
With Magilou, it was always more than that.   
  
This time was no different, as Velvet was holding Magilou in the air; hands feeling her ass underneath her short skirt. Judging by the almost wicked grin on her face, either the two were up to something, or worse, they had just been busy. Eleanor could only hope for the first scenario to be true, but knowing the two, she dreaded the very likely possibility of the latter scenario.   
  
“Could you two move? You’re blocking the entrance.” Eleanor huffed as she waved her mop like she was trying to scare off crows.   
  
“Oh, well we’re terribly sorry, right Velvet?” Magilou asked with a bright smile on her face. Velvet, on the other hand, decided to keep her mouth shut, only grunting something under her breath as a response. “I’m sorry, but my little bedbug here isn’t all that talkative. I mean there are, of course, exceptions…” Magilou did her best to imitate a tiger, by clawing air and growling like one. It didn’t take a genius to figure out just what she was hinting by that. Eleanor turned to look away for a moment, hoping that it’d help her put such mental images out of her mind. Much to her dismay, it didn’t work, but she was still determined to not go easy on them.   
  
“You should know that public displays of affection are against the rules of this school.” Eleanor pointed out, now holding onto her mop as if it was a spear.   
  
“Oh yes, we know that,” Magilou was quick to nod in agreement. “That’s why we did it here, so no one could see us.” She added, pointing at the bathroom they had just stepped out of.   
  
Eleanor hesitated to smell the air. It only took a single sniff for her to realize what had happened there. A strong scent of smoke was the first smell to travel into her nose, followed by something that made her faint blush all the more apparent. Magilou seemed to enjoy the clearly uncomfortable situation she now found Eleanor in, as her smirk grew in size as Eleanor came to the realization of what had happened there mere minutes ago. If she had been here earlier, she wouldn’t have seen the aftermath, but the act itself.   
  
“Have fun!” Magilou waved as she was carried away. She tried to fix her position so it looked like Velvet was carrying a bride, but every time she adjusted her position, Velvet was quick to fix it.   
  
Eleanor could only watch it in horror. She had thought of only spending half an hour, tops cleaning up the graffiti, but now her list of after school duties grew notably in size. Grabbing hold of her nose, Eleanor entered the bathroom with a whimper. To make sure no one else would have to suffer like she did, she put up a sign on the door saying ‘Clean up.’ Clean up was putting it lightly.   
  
*   
  
It was already getting dark by the time Eleanor got to return to her dorm. She was blessed, though, to find a place so close to the school, even if Teresa and Oscar weren’t the most optimal of room-mates. Oscar was nice enough, mostly harmless, but it was the often uptight Teresa that was a lot to handle both in and outside of school.   
  
“I’m home.” Eleanor announced; her normally cheerful voice sounding a lot weaker now. Even more than hungry, Eleanor wanted to take a shower. Her clothes reeked of smoke and sex; so much so that she was afraid she’d never get them out of her pristine uniform. With it being the pride and glory of all the exorcists, she was rightful to worry.   
  
“Welcome home,” Oscar replied from inside kitchen. “How did it go?”   
  
“You don’t want to know…” Eleanor sighed. Hanging her head down, she started to take off her boots before stopping, as she felt a hand on her shoulders. Glancing up a bit, Eleanor saw Teresa looking down on her, with a food container in her hand.   
  
“I should have told you this sooner, but you’re kicked out.” Teresa said, her voice somehow empty of any resemblance of sympathy. As Eleanor didn’t seem to catch the clue, she put the food next to her, tired of holding it in the air for her.   
  
“W-what? Wait… are you serious?” Eleanor managed to say, after a half a minute or so of mumbling, and struggling to find a right combination of words to convey her feelings.   
  
Teresa folded her arms under her chest. “Does it look like I’m joking?”   
  
Eleanor turned to look at Oscar, who couldn’t look back at her, as he’d rather hide behind a salad bowl than face her. As she couldn’t get sympathy from him, Eleanor turned to face the head of the student council once more. “But… why? What did I do?”   
  
“Nothing in particular. I just wanted your room for my flowers is all. I’m sure a bright girl like you will find a new place in no time. I mean you have to find one within a week, so if I were you, I’d start searching and quickly.” Teresa explained, her expression not changing the slightest.   
  
Eleanor’s mouth was hanging wide open as she tried to come up with ways of changing Teresa’s mind, but knowing her, there was only one person she was willing to listen to. With that one person clearly not wanting to anger his sister, Eleanor had no chance to but to succumb to the reality of the situation.   
  
“I-I’m gonna… go for a walk.” Eleanor said quietly, as she picked up the food container before returning back outside.   
  
“Maybe we were a bit too harsh on her?” Oscar said after the door was slammed shut.   
  
“You see, Oscar,” Teresa turned to look at him over her shoulder. “Your sympathy is your biggest weakness.”   
  
*   
  
As if to ensure that Eleanor’s day would be as shitty as possible, it started to rain down as well. Luckily there were enough covers around the school, so Eleanor didn’t have to get wet on top of everything.   
  
_ Just my rotten luck. First climbing up the ladders, doing my best to impress them… and now this? I mean I joined the council for a lot of reasons, but I’d be lying if I were to say the apartment and cheap rent weren’t one of them… _ __  
__  
Eleanor was so focused on her meal, that she didn’t realize she had company before she heard a rather loud cough. Not just one cough though, as it soon turned into series of coughs.  Classic smoking cough, Eleanor thought to herself before turning sideways to see who it was. “V-Velvet?! What are you doing here?” She gasped in surprise.   
  
“There’s a gym here,” The punk girl was quick to reply. Putting down her bag next to the bench, she sat down next to Eleanor without asking for permission. “I don’t want to pry, but why are you eating here of all places?”   
  
Eleanor was hesitant to answer, but she knew she’d have to open up about her situation to someone. She barely knew the new transfer student Velvet, and what little she knew was mostly related to Magilou. When it came to Velvet Crowe as a person, she was still very much a mystery to her.   
  
“Well, I might have just gotten kicked out of my apartment, so… I came here to… I don’t know, get my head straight or something like that?” Eleanor let out a weak, forced chuckle. Not wanting to be the only one eating, she offered Velvet some of her food for them to share. Oscar did lack a backbone, but at least he made a really good chicken, if nothing else. Hesitant at first, Velvet grabbed the plastic fork and took a few bits of chicken before scooping up some rice to go with it. Judging by the satisfied smile, she clearly seemed to enjoy it as well.   
  
“I’m sorry to hear about that. Also I’m sorry for what happened today,” Velvet said after letting out a burp. Eleanor wanted to point out how unladylike it was, but decided to keep such thoughts to herself. “But… there’s simply no stopping her. If you knew her the way I do, you’d understand.”   
  
“Who? Oh, you mean Magilou?”   
  
Velvet nodded. “I mean she’s… how should I put this…” Velvet tapped her chin for a few times. “Unique. Special. In both good and bad.”   
  
“Yeah, I have to agree with you there,” Eleanor let out a laugh; this time not needing to force it. Everyone at Midgand knew Magilou, but exorcists in particular knew of her antics. As the saying in the school went: there was no fire without Magilou.   
  
The rain slowly starting to die down. Kneeling down, Velvet picked up her bag, lifting it on her broad shoulders with ease. “You know…” She said, turning her head a bit to meet Eleanor eye to eye. “Our dorm has a spare room. No one has bothered to join us, with Magilou living there and everything, but if you’d like to join us…”   
  
Eleanor wanted to say yes, but could she truly accept something like that. She was an exorcist; part of the group that tried to keep their school clean; pure and on top of the ranking lists. Yet at the same time, did they really care for her, when they had been so quick to throw her away?   
  
“Did I mention that the rent is free too? Perks of living with the daughter of the vice-principal.”    
  
“Take me in!” Eleanor shouted without even thinking about it. Desperate times called for desperate measures.   
  
“Well, okay then. You’re free to move in whenever.”   
  
“Wait… don’t you have to ask Magilou first if it’s fine by her?”   
  
Velvet chuckled and shook her head. “Nope. She’s the one who wanted you to move in with us in the first place. Apparently, she thinks you’re kinda cute or something.”   
  
It was odd how, at same time, Eleanor felt a sudden sense of ease, but was also flustered. Living under the same roof as the likes of Velvet and Magilou was contradicting with the image Eleanor wanted to build for herself, but unlike Oscar and Teresa, they seemed to show compassion. It was the last place she had thought of finding it, but perhaps things would turn out for the best.   
  
Deep down Eleanor knew she was lying to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first exorcist meeting Eleanor attends after being kicked out of her apartment doesn’t exactly go as she had planned.

Going to school had never felt awkward for Eleanor. To her, school was a place of great wisdom and teachings that she was always eager to attend. Up until now, that is. Deep down she had hoped that she’d be able to not take being kicked out of her apartment -- to be replaced by plants -- personally, but even a girl who was nicknamed ‘the pure’ couldn’t help but to feel angry. Still, she was a member of the exorcists, even if she wouldn’t be living under the same roof when the day was over.   
  
Never before had she hesitated to knock on the exorcist headquarter’s door.   
  
_ You can do this, Eleanor. After all, it’s just you, Teresa and Oscar there. Just take a deep breath and...  _ __   
__   
She raised her right hand in the air, holding it there in her moment of hesitation. In hopes of making the inevitable knock on the door an easier task, she closed her eyes and slammed her fist up against the wooden frame.   
  
Or so she thought.   
  
What her fist met instead was soft flesh. A face. Not just any face, either, but the face of their council leader. It was accompanied by a loud smack, and a hefty thump, as Teresa fell on her behind. Eleanor wasn’t the only one shocked, as Teresa was eyeing her with the same mixture of horror and confusion in her eyes.   
  
“Teresa!” Oscar shouted, dashing in to help out his half-sister. “Eleanor, why did you hurt her like this?”   
  
Eleanor was speechless, unable to say a single word. Her throat was dry, and the more she looked at Teresa, whose pristine white uniform was now stained with a few drops of blood, the harder it was for her to open her mouth to defend herself.   
  
“I-I didn’t mean to… I was just about to knock on the door and…” Eleanor mumbled in her excuse, unable to even look straight. Teresa’s infamous cold stare was more than enough to send chills running down anyone’s spine, but now she had truly provoked her wrath. If bubblegum under a chair was enough to get detention, she could only dread what’d be awaiting her once Teresa was back on her feet.   
  
Holding her nose, Teresa was doing her best to stop the bleeding. Oscar didn’t seem to realize what she wanted until she grunted and pointed at a tissue dispenser. Just like before, Oscar was quick on his feet this time around as well, soon returning to take care of his sister, be it now with a handful of tissues.   
  
“And what?” Teresa’s voice was normally distant to begin with, but now it was taken to a whole new level. Eleanor was now visibly shivering, glancing at the sibling duo through the corner of her eye.   
  
“W-Well... I decided to close my eyes and then you were there and…” Eleanor offered as an excuse. Part of her wanted to point out that perhaps, deep down, she deserved this for kicking her out so easily, and without proper warning, but Eleanor decided to keep such thoughts to herself. She had provoked Teresa’s wrath enough for at least one day… or probably for a good while even, so it was wise to not poke the hornet’s nest anymore than necessary.   
  
Teresa only stared back at Eleanor, wiping her nose clean from blood before throwing the used tissue away. “Why in the name of all that is holy would you close your eyes when doing something like that?”   
  
Eleanor gulped. Once again, that rebellious voice inside of her wanted to say what she was truly thinking. She had never in her life crossed the line like this. She’d never hurt or been rude to anyone, so why was that option all of a sudden so tempting? If she’d say what she was truly thinking, and what she wanted to say straight up to Teresa’s normally smug face, would she feel satisfied? There was only one way to find out…   
  
“Oh wow, check this out, Velvet!” A familiar voice came from behind the timid exorcist. The wicked witch of Midgand High School; a title given to her thanks to the various curses and hexes she liked to put on teachers and students alike who happened to give her a hard time; was snorting while pointing at the trio. “And here I thought that your scales couldn’t be pierced, but alas, I was wrong.”   
  
If Teresa had been furious before, now her entire face was turning to the same color as the blood that was dripping out of her nose. It was bad enough that she had been hurt like this, but to be humiliated in front of the woman she considered to be her arch nemesis was all simply too much. It didn’t help that Magilou had the reputation of being a loudmouth, so what she witnessed would surely travel to the ears of fellow students in no time. Knowing her, what’d take a normal gossiper a day or two, Magilou would be done within an hour.   
  
“Take her away, now!” Teresa shouted, waving her free hand that wasn’t covering her nose with a new set of tissues.   
  
“But I haven’t done anything wrong, now have I?” Magilou grinned widely. Spinning around in her place, she kept on smirking; her eyes jumping from a seemingly shameful Eleanor to the close-to-the-boiling point Teresa. “You’re the ones with your door open. I just happened to walk by, is all.”   
  
Teresa tried to come up with some sort of excuse to give the witch some much needed detention, or possibly something worse, but the annoyance that was Magilou Mayvin unfortunately seemed to know a thing or two about the school laws. She couldn’t be blamed for simply observing what was going on, no matter how Teresa tried to justify punishing her. Smiling at someone’s misfortune, sadly, wasn’t a punishable offense. Not yet, at least.   
  
“Oh, hey there.” Velvet nodded as she stepped into the scene as well. She didn’t waste any time in showing what Magilou meant to her, as her hand found a resting place behind her back. Eleanor couldn’t see where her digits trailed exactly, but judging by the sudden gasp and even wider smirk, she didn’t really have to guess where or what the transfer student was holding in her hand right now. “So, did you need any help moving in, Eleanor? I don’t mind carrying some of the boxes, but don’t expect this little rascal to lift her tail to help you out.”   
  
Eleanor would have screamed if it wasn’t for her already dry throat. It was no secret that she was about to move out, but what she had hoped to keep hidden was the fact that she was moving in with the new transfer student, and above all: Magilou. An exorcist and the head trouble maker of the same school living under same roof was a recipe for a disaster. One that’d surely make things all the more difficult between Eleanor and Teresa.   
  
“Wait… you said to me that you were moving back home with your mother?” Teresa asked; voice wavering at this point.    
  
It was all, of course, but a blatant lie to cover up the truth. Not being used to, or good at lying, Eleanor had come up with something on the spot involving her deceased mother in the hopes of swaying Teresa’s attention. Now, though, it was too late for that, with the figurative cat being out of the bag.   
  
“Well, you see…” Eleanor mumbled quietly in her defense. She went silent, though, as she saw the way Teresa was looking at her. She had been judging her for quite a while, but now she was practically drilling holes into her. The look reflecting from her emerald green pupils was so incredibly sharp and piercing.   
  
“Oscar, close the door. Now.” Teresa instructed. Oscar saw no reason to disobey, as he slammed the door shut almost immediately. He seemed to be more sympathetic when it came to understanding and supporting Eleanor than his sister, but it wasn’t of much help if he didn’t show it, let alone say it.   
  
“Wait a minute, did YOU do that? Smack her pristine little nose up like a  piñata?” Magilou inquired, shuffling her way in closer to the one exorcist that wasn’t inside their headquarters, despite just attempting to join in.    
  
Eleanor didn’t say anything, but silence was good enough of an answer to fill in all the blanks. Magilou’s lips curled up even further, which was something Eleanor didn’t think was possible. The smirk on her face looked almost unnatural. So much so that Eleanor had to look away; only for her eyes to meet up with the muscular young woman right next to her.   
  
“Sorry for telling the truth, but they would have found out sooner or later. I mean, do you really think  _ this one _ would be able to keep it a secret for very long?” Velvet rolled her eyes and tilted her head at the notably shorter woman in between them. “Trust me, this is probably for the best. Like a bandage. The faster you rip it off, the sooner you’re done with it.”   
  
It was maybe an odd analogy, but at the same time, quite fitting. Eleanor rarely had the heart to say the things she wanted to say, or do the things she truly felt like doing. Anything that could be considered rude, offensive, or even selfish, was always kept to herself. She’d bottle it up in the hopes of simply forgetting it and moving on. It had worked too, so far, until this day. Just imagining that she of all people had been able to literally bring Teresa to her knees was oddly amusing. She condemned violence, but she couldn’t deny that revenge, even if unintended, felt oddly satisfying.   
  
“You’re probably right, Velvet. And yeah, I did that…” Eleanor answered both questions at the same time.   
  
“Ooh, looks like our miss pure is a lot more fierce than we expected, eh, Velvet?” Magilou flashed the notably taller and muscular woman next to her a grin while nudging her with her elbow. Velvet, in turn, didn’t say anything, as she decided to let her hands do the talking. A single squeeze was enough to get a mixture of squeal and gasp out of Magilou.   
  
“H-How about I treat you two to dinner? It’s the least I can do for helping me out.”   
  
“I mean, I just ate, but sure.” Magilou turned to look at Velvet, somehow managing to make even the punk woman blush ever so slightly with just her wildly hinting eyebrows.   
  
Eleanor was about to point out that the lunch hour had been ages ago, only to realize what Magilou was implying. It didn’t take long for Eleanor to catch a faint shade of crimson on her cheeks as well.   
  
Even on a full stomach, however, no student would pass up the opportunity for a free meal.   
  
*   
****  
As the trio of girls, and soon-to-be roommates eventually arrived at Eleanor’s place, they saw something waiting right outside the doorsteps. Cardboard boxes stacked on top and around each other, with tape keeping them closed and written paper on top of them, indicating what was inside each box.   
  
“Oh, did you pack everything already?” Velvet asked.   
  
“N-No. I was almost done, but…” Eleanor replied. She didn’t know if this was a goodwill gesture, or one made in a fit of rage, but she welcomed it anyway.   
  
“I see. Well, no point in wasting anymore time here then, right?” Kneeling down, Velvet grabbed a hold of three boxes stacked on top of each other, and carried them pretty easily. Not only that, she also had an additional package strapped onto her back in the form of Magilou, who was starting to look more like a baby koala at this point rather than a human adult.   
  
“Isn’t she strong? Just wait until you see her without a shirt. Trust me, it’s to die for,” Magilou cooed before giving the said woman a smooch on her tattooed cheek.   
  
“I-I bet.” Eleanor coughed in response. As she grabbed the one remaining box from the ground, she saw someone looking at her from the little gaps in between the window blinds. She’d recognize Teresa from anywhere. Much to Eleanor’s surprise, she wasn’t flipped off, but instead waved at.   
  
_ I hope this doesn’t make things awkward between us... _ __   
__   
“Hey, wake up, bubble butt, we are leaving!” Magilou’s overly chirpy voice called Eleanor back to reality.   
  
Eleanor gasped and almost dropped the box on the ground. “W-what did you just call me?!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first morning in a new household is far from rosy, but Eleanor is determined to make the best out of her new situation.

Eleanor was used to waking up to the sound of an alarm clock, but this morning, her wake up call was drastically different. Even before her trustworthy cell phone would get a chance to vibrate and play a cheerful ringtone that helped her get out of bed, she was awoken by something that couldn’t really be described as pleasant, let alone cheerful.  
  
What had awoken her was an argument that had quickly turned into heated yelling. At least on Velvet’s part. Eleanor was still rubbing her eyes while making her way into the bathroom in the hopes of waking up quicker.  
  
“I told you before, you’re not using my toothbrush!” Velvet grunted.  
  
“Come on, what’s the big deal? I just forgot to recharge my own, that’s all.” Magilou cooed in her defense.  
  
“You know very well what’s wrong with it. I mean just mere minutes ago that same mouth of yours was--”  
  
Before Velvet would get a chance to finish, the door to the bathroom opened up. The still sleepy exorcist was now looking at the duo. Eleanor had tired herself out last night moving boxes and putting her room together mostly by herself, so for once she’d allow herself to be a bit of a slacker when it came to waking up early, yet still somehow she was the one with most modesty in terms of the groups’ morning clothing. Even in just pajamas, she was wearing more than Velvet, who happened to be sporting just a bra and shorts, while Magilou seemed to only bother to put panties on. She was practically naked, but clearly didn’t feel a single ounce of shame about it, judging by her seemingly proud and presenting pose, with both of her hands on her hips now that Eleanor was caught glancing at her.  
  
“D-Did I interrupt something?” Eleanor coughed, her fingers nervously swirling and tapping against one another.  
  
Velvet was quickly reminded of what was on her mind, as she turned her attention from the blushing new room-mate to the one she had lived with for a while now. “Yes, in fact you did. This little bitch here--”  
  
“Hey, that’s not what you called me a few minutes ago. Oh wait, yes you did…” Magilou interrupted with a wide smirk on her face.  
  
“--used MY toothbrush, even though we have rules for this shit.” Velvet finished her speech with an angry grunt that didn’t seem to have any sort of effect on Magilou, much to her dismay.  
  
“I don’t think I know all the rules of this household just yet, so would you care to enlighten me?” Eleanor tried to step in, hoping that perhaps, just by talking things out, a conflict could be avoided. The two of them were clearly together. The physical affection alone was enough to give that away, but clearly they had a long way to go when it came to being a real, proper couple.  
  
“Well, we don’t actually have all that many rules here--” Magilou quickly jumped to intervene, only to be pushed aside by Velvet.  
  
“--But we have some. One of them is that you mind your own shit, be it food, dishes or say… A TOOTHBRUSH!” Velvet shouted as she noticed something while eyeing Magilou and the toothbrush she was still idly holding in her hands. “Do you see this?!”  
  
Eleanor took a step back, as Velvet yanked the toothbrush from Magilou, only to shove it right in front of her face. With a quick glance, she didn’t notice anything that odd about it, be it with the exception of what seemed to be hair stuck on it. Short strings of black hair were all over the head, tangled in between the brushes. “I-I do, but I’m still not sure what I’m supposed to look at exactly.”  
  
Velvet, who mostly wore black clothes, was now more red than any other color. Clearly living with Magilou was far from paradise, even with free rent. The thought of her being different in private had crossed Eleanor’s mind on a few occasions, but clearly there wasn’t that much of difference between the two.  
  
“Is it that hard to put two and two together, huh? Look who here happens to have black hair…” Magilou chirped, dancing around a bit while pointing at the taller woman standing right beside her. After noticing that Eleanor had moved her attention from her mostly naked form onto Velvet, she continued: “And then comes the tricky part. What kind of hair does she have that is also black as a raven and her very soul, but notably shorter, I wonder?”  
  
Eleanor gulped as she was slowly starting to realize why Velvet was so riled up. She didn’t have the heart to guess what that hair was, let alone how it had made it’s way there, but judging by the faint blush flaring up on her cheeks, she was catching on to what had happened mere minutes ago.  
  
Magilou’s already wide smirk only widened as Eleanor slowly came to the realization. It didn’t really take a detective to figure out this particular case, especially when someone knew what type of woman Magilou was like. Even without that previous knowledge, it wasn’t really a hard puzzle to figure out, as Eleanor had noticed something the more she had looked up at the woman standing in front of her. Either she hadn’t had time to pull up her shorts, or someone had pulled them down a bit without her noticing, but the fine line of skin and her pubic hair was visible to everyone in the bathroom. Eleanor suspected the latter, with Magilou’s grin pretty much confirming her theory to be true.  
  
“For someone who just got eaten out, you sure are angry,” Magilou smirked, patting Velvet on her shoulder a few times. “And besides, you’ve had that raunchy mouth of yours in worse places than your own coochie, so what’s the big deal?”  
  
Even with her recent release, Velvet was clearly far from relaxed. With Magilou not being shameful, let alone regretful of her actions, Velvet felt her fist clench up on its own. She was almost ready to go at it, but stopped once she felt a pair of fingers wrap themselves around her wrist. She didn’t really know Eleanor just yet, but the softness of her touch was enough to sooth her. At least for now.  
  
“We’ve talked about this… just use your own damn toothbrush… or at least wash your mouth before using it. I don’t want to swallow my own pubes.” Velvet grunted before storming out of the bathroom. Thanks to Eleanor, the argument had only stayed as one, without turning into a proper fight, but judging by the way the door was slammed hard enough for the impact to echo, it was clear Velvet was far from pleased, despite being recently pleasured.  
  
“She sure is handful, ain’t she?” Magilou chuckled while brushing her teeth.  
  
Eleanor couldn’t help but to blush a bit and look away after noticing that the short, black hairs didn’t seem to hindure Magilou one bit. When Magilou flashed her a grin, she could see one said hair stuck between her teeth. Even though it was proper to point such things out, Eleanor decided to keep it to herself. Surely she knew it herself, or she didn’t mind. Knowing Magilou, she could also start up a conversation with it.  
  
“Y-Yeah, she sure is…” Eleanor nodded before grabbing her own toothbrush. _You’re one to talk..._   
  
*  
  
The morning’s argument had been enough to sour the mood so badly that the odd couple had decided to go their separate ways to the school. Eleanor, being in the middle, got a chance to choose between who she’d walk to school with. While both choices were tempting, be it for slightly different reasons, she decided to go with the one she deemed to need her, or at very least someone to talk to and who’d listen to her the most; Velvet.  
  
“That was… quite the morning, huh?” Eleanor joked with a forced, awkward laugh.  
  
Velvet turned her head a bit to look at her. At first, she didn’t seem to flinch, but after realizing what she was trying to do, even Velvet couldn’t help herself not to laugh with her. “Yeah, you can say that again. Sorry to wake up you up like that, but sometimes she’s just…” Velvet snapped her fingers a few times, trying to come up with a fitting word to describe Magilou.  
  
“Yeah, I understand. I mean I’ve known her for a few years, but I’ve yet to really… befriend her, so to speak. But I do know that she can be quite the… handful,” Eleanor said, for the lack of a better word.  
  
Velvet let out a deep sigh, and nodded in agreement. “You can say that again. I mean sure, I do like her, love her even, I think, but it’s like she never listens, you know? I mean I get it, she doesn’t like to play by the rules or listen to anyone, but how can you be with someone who only cares about themselves?”  
  
Hearing all of this painted a whole new picture of the two. What had seemed liked a perfect, be it an odd couple, was clearly something else under closer inspection. Before, she had been but a distant observant, but now Eleanor was in the center of it all. On the other hand, she could simply do her best to keep things the way they were before, and try her best to not intervene, but knowing her own nature, Eleanor knew that wasn’t a realistic option. The two of them had taken her; pretty much complete stranger; in to live with them out of the kindness of their heart. The least she could do in return was to help them out anyway she could. **  
****  
**“In all honesty, I can’t imagine anything being easy with someone like her,” Eleanor rubbed her neck for a bit before turning to look back at the taller woman walking beside her. “But at the same time, you clearly care about her, right? I… I don’t have much, or any experience when it comes to things like that. I mean, loving someone and such. But what I do know, though, is that it’s all about accepting and supporting someone.”  
  
Velvet was hesitant at first to nod in agreement, but the more she pondered Eleanor’s words, the easier it was to see things from her point of view. The way the rebellious exorcist also used her hands when talking, waving them, as if it put more strength and meaning into her words was also adorable. So much so that Velvet didn’t even realize she was smiling at such an earnest display of trying of someone trying to cheer her up.  
  
“You do have a point there,” Velvet responded after a while. “I suppose I should try to understand why she behaves the way she does. I’m sure there’s a reason for it… right?”  
  
Eleanor didn’t really know what to say. Magilou had a reputation for not caring about anything or anyone, which most of the students simply shrugged off as being part of who she was. Now that she was forced to stop and ponder it, there was indeed a good chance that it wasn’t who she was necessarily, but who she had become. Why she behaved the way she did was very much a mystery, but perhaps with her help, the two of them could dig a bit deeper into the biggest mystery Midgand high school had to offer.  
  
“Y-Yeah, I think so. I mean, I don’t know you very well just yet, but if you’d like to, I wouldn’t mind helping you out with all of this. What I’m trying to say is that… we all live under the same roof, so it’d be for the best if we all get along, right?”  
  
Velvet was quick to nod in response, which Eleanor took as a sign to continue.  
  
“So I just want to help you two out to get along. For everyone’s sake. I mean I understand if you don’t trust me that much just yet, with me pretty much being a new face in your life, and not just someone you see in school, but also outside of it, so I don’t blame you if you’re not ready for something like this…” Eleanor mumbled under her breath. For someone who could give speeches in front of a class just fine, it was quite peculiar to see someone like Eleanor get so awkward when she was talking to just someone in private.  
  
“Hey, I trust you, so don’t worry about it.” Velvet reassured the red haired girl by grabbing her shoulder and tugging her in right up against her chest. “I’m glad you’re willing to help me -- us -- out like this, I really am. I think that we’re all gonna get along just fine.” The punk girl chuckled.  
  
Eleanor wanted to laugh with her, but her mind was now filled with emotions other than happiness. Perhaps Velvet wasn’t realizing just how tightly she was pressing Eleanor up against her chest, or she did, but saw now reason to stop. Whatever the reasoning was, Eleanor was now fighting against the one thing she was powerless against; herself. Side eyeing the taller woman, Eleanor noticed that Velvet was smirking a little bit. Clearly, she knew what she was doing. What it all meant would be a question for another time, as the ring of the school bell snapped Eleanor back to reality.  
  
“Oh shoot, we’re late!” Eleanor gasped.  
  
Velvet rubbed her hands together and clapped. The gates were already closing. Most of the students trying to make their way inside were a lot closer to it than them. It was clear to Velvet in that moment that Eleanor, despite being in seemingly good physical shape, wasn’t much of a runner. It made sense though, as before all of this, she had probably never missed school. Not by a long shot. Not wanting to ruin that perfect reputation just because she had decided to help her out, Velvet made a dash for it, grabbing the shorter girl by her waist and tugging her with her like a log; or now a suddenly screaming log.  
  
The gates were just about to be close, so Velvet had to act quickly. As Eleanor weighted only a little more than Magilou, in her arms, she couldn’t really tell the difference. With her being a transfer student, the policy for being late was a lot more accepting. Eleanor, on the other hand, had her reputation as a student and as an exorcist to think of. With that in mind, Velvet so no other option than to throw the flailing, screaming girl over the gates. Drastic times called for drastic measures and with one, quick swing, the girl was flying over the gates.  
  
Velvet hadn’t really thought of her plan through, as she realized the obvious flaw in it. What seemed like a solid plan turned out to be anything but, with there being no one to catch Eleanor. As luck would have it, there just so happened to be someone with their back turned as the screaming girl landed on top of them.  
  
Eleanor was hesitant to open her eyes, hoping that whoever she had landed on wouldn’t hate her for it.  
  
“You see me topless once and you’re all over me already? You’re even more fierce about these things than my dear Velvet.” Magilou cooed with a downright wicked smirk on her face.  
  
For the second time that day, Eleanor screamed.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me at tumblr http://lordofspiritsandbazongas.tumblr.com/ If you have ideas, suggestions, feedback, comment, anything like that, feel free to contact me.


End file.
